Of Heroes and Villains
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Michelangelo befriends a girl named Emily online. They meet and hit it off. Emily doesn't even care that he's a mutant turtle. But is she connected to the dark family the kraang allied themselves with? If she is, what will Michelangelo do when the dark family kidnaps Donatello?
1. Chapter 1

Michelangelo knew the dangers of befriending someone online. He remembered what his brothers told him. He remembered what happened the last time. He knew that what he was doing was risky.

But quite frankly, Michelangelo didn't care. In the beginning, he had just been surfing the web, looking for news on his favorite comic books, tv shows and movies. Then he found a chat room for comic book fans.

Michelangelo ignored the little negative voice in his head who sounded suspiciously like Donatello. He made a screen name and began chatting. He hid this from his brothers and father, pretending to just be surfing the web or playing a game whenever one of them came into his room.

In reality, he was talking to a teenage girl named Emily, who loved comics with a passion and pizza was her favorite food. Michelangelo talked with her for hours on end. It surprised him how much they had in common.

He would talk with her for hours. Strangely, Emily seemed to have the same schedule he had. Busy at night and free in the morning and afternoon. She explained that her mother home-schooled her and her siblings at night because she had to work during the day.

Michelangelo loved chatting with Emily. She got him. Now he understood why Raphael had spent so much time with Spike. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't call him an idiot and who actually listened to him.

According to Emily, she was the only person in her family who had a sense of humor. Her mother, brother and sister usually called her immature. Michelangelo sympathized with this.

He told her everything about his family save for the fact that they were mutant turtles and their father was a mutant rat. Emily didn't like to talk about her family that much. But she told him, that her mother was a workaholic, her sister liked trench coats and her brother was a wiz at computers

They talked for three months online before Emily asked the dreaded question: Can we meet? Michelangelo didn't know what came over him when he typed yes. But by the time he thought about it, the damage had been done.

Of course, Michelangelo couldn't go to Donatello and ask him to create some sort of device to make him human. If he did, he would have to admit what he had done. So the alternative was he would have to tell her the truth.

Michelangelo, once again, ignored the negative voice in his head and asked her to meet him at 24/7 at ten. Emily was reluctant to agree because they were during her mother's lessons. But Michelangelo convinced her to blow them off.

The tricky part was convincing his brothers to go on patrol without him. Luckily, Michelangelo had thought this through (for once) and used some expired milk and moldy pizzas to pretend that he thrown up.

When his brothers finally left, Michelangelo ran to 24/7 as fast as he could.

* * *

There was only one customer so Michelangelo figured she had to be Emily. He gulped, braced himself and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, are you Emily?" he asked her softly.

The blonde girl turned around. Her eyes widened but to Michelangelo's surprise she didn't scream. "Mikey?" she questioned. He nodded. "Are you coming from a costume party or something?"

"No, I'm not actually," Michelangelo answered. "There's something I should have told you a while ago. You might want to sit down." Emily sat down, staring at him with an odd look on her face. "This is how I look every day. I'm kinda a mutant turtle."

Michelangelo braced himself for Emily's reaction, expecting her to call him a freak or run away, screaming.

Instead, Emily smiled. "Whoa, That's the coolest thing, I ever heard," she said excitedly. "I feel like I'm friends with a superhero."

Michelangelo grinned at her. Maybe things would be different this time around.

* * *

"So what are the translations telling you, Donnie?" Leonardo asked curiously. While they were patrolling, the Kraang communicator had gone off. They were driving around as they waited for Donatello to finish translating.

"It says that the Kraang is meeting with an old ally," Donatello answered. "It's not saying who they are though."

"We don't need to know who. We just want to know where so we can fight them," Raphael remarked.

"Well that, I can tell you. Make a left here and head to the abandoned warehouse near the river," Donatello told him.

They parked the shellraiser a few streets away and then went by rooftops to the abandoned warehouse.

They saw Karai, some of the Kraang and few foot soldiers standing in front of the warehouse. Twenty minutes later, a car drove up to the warehouse. A woman, a teenage girl and a teenage boy in a wheelchair came out of the car. They were dressed in black and had masks covering their faces.

"Do you really need masks?" Karai asked coolly. "I thought we were all friends here."

"Quite the opposite, I'm afraid," the woman spoke coldly. "We don't trust you or any outsiders to our family. We only seek your help."

"I see. I thought you were bringing your whole family with you. Where's your other daughter?" Karai questioned mockingly. "I hear that she hasn't quite followed in your footsteps. Is she really as weak as my father says?"

"You heard wrong," the teenage girl snarled, stepping forward her hand around a dagger. Her mother motioned for her to stand down.

"I assure you that my youngest girl is as strong as my oldest. And she'll make a formidable foe to your enemies," the mother said in a clipped tone.

"Very well. Shall we get this meeting started?" Karai inquired.

"I don't think we should," the wheelchair boy replied nervously, looking at a small device. "We seem to have some unannounced guests."

"Turtles," Karai spat, her eyes narrowing.

"I think that's our cue," Raphael commented, as he and his two brothers jumped down onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelangelo was in a daze. He was so happy. He had just been on a date with a beautiful girl. Sure, they hadn't called it a date per se. But how could it not have been a date? It had all the signs of a date.

Michelangelo had even did some research online beforehand just to check.

It was just the two of them, they talked about their lives and she would touch his arm every time she laughed at his jokes. Plus at the end of it, Emily kissed him. On the cheek but it still counted. And it lasted a lot longer than April's kiss on Donnie's cheek.

Michelangelo was on cloud nine and his brothers noticed this.

"What's with Mikey? Is it just me or has he been acting odd lately?" Raphael wondered as Michelangelo hurried around the kitchen, making lunch. The odd part was he was humming as he cooked. He was humming Then She Kissed Me.

"Hey, isn't that the song, Donnie sang for three days after April kissed his cheek?" Leonardo asked curiously.

Donatello glared at him. "I did not," he snapped. Then Donatello's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hold on, that would mean that…" Donatello trialed off and the three turtles turned to look Michelangelo, their eyes wide.

Michelangelo turned around with three plates of heart shaped sandwiches, blissfully unaware of their prying eyes. "Here you go. I'm going to have my lunch in my room so I can use my computer. See you dudes later."

With that, Michelangelo left the room with his own sandwich, still humming.

"Should we go talk to him?" Leonardo asked as he looked at the heart shaped sandwich with a raised eyebrow.

"No, if he hasn't told us before, he won't tell us now," Donatello reasoned. "We need an impartial third party. Someone who he'd won't feel judged by."

"So April," Leonardo guessed. Donatello nodded.

"You just want to get her away from Casey," Raphael said with a chuckle.

"I don't even know she was hanging out with him," Donatello lied lamely. Raphael and Leonardo gave him a skeptical look. Donatello quickly got up. "I'll go call her and ask her to come over right away."

* * *

"No way," Michelangelo laughed.

He was on the phone to Emily. They had exchanged phone numbers on their date. She was telling him about her brother's last crush.

"I'm telling you. Robbie walked up to her and could not stop talking about the Irish potato famine," Emily finished, giggling.

"Wow, he's worse than Donnie," Michelangelo remarked. "You should see the way he acts around April. And they call me a goofball."

"I'm just glad we don't act like that on our date," Emily said happily.

Michelangelo's heart soared, she was acknowledging that they had in fact gone on a date. "Yeah, we could totally be ourselves instead of worrying about what we should or should not say."

"I couldn't agree more," Emily told him sweetly.

"So Emily, do you want to go hang out at the movies tomorrow? I'll ask Donnie to make me a device that makes me look human," Michelangelo asked hopefully.

"I can't. Tomorrow is test day so my mom is going to want me to be there. How about the next night," Emily suggested.

"Sounds great!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can work out the details. I'll talk to you then. Bye."

"Okay, bye Mikey."

Michelangelo hung up the phone and rested his head on his pillow. He was so happy. He was dating a wonderful girl who thought he was charming and funny. This couldn't get any better.

Michelangelo looked up when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

April walked in. "Hey Mikey, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

April sat on the edge of his bed. "I was wondering if there was something you'd like to tell me," April said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" Michelangelo questioned innocently.

"Come on, Mikey. You've been humming a love song, you are making heart shaped sandwiches and you had the goofiest grin on your face when I walked in here," April answered with a smirk. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Emily Brown," Michelangelo admitted. "She's the prettiest girl, I've ever met in my whole life. She's amazing and she thinks I'm the coolest guy, she's ever met. She even called me a superhero."

April giggled. "Oh Mikey, you're smitten with her," April said with a smile.

"A little bit, yeah," Michelangelo confessed, blushing. "She's got the most beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. And she has the cutest laugh and- wow, I sound like Donnie." April raised an eyebrow. "Not that he talks about you a lot."

"I'm very happy for you, Mikey," April told him. "If you ever go out with her, I want all the details."

"I will. By the way, can you convince Donnie to create some sort of hologram that can make me look human?" Michelangelo asked hopefully. "Just so no one freaks out when I go to the movie theaters."

"Sure, Mikey, I'll do that," April answered, smiling.

* * *

Emily sat on her bed, reading her comic book when her older sister walked in.

"So when are you going out with Mikey again?" Samantha asked matter of factly.

"Do you know everything?" Emily questioned annoyed, putting her comic book down.

"I don't know how you're keeping this from Mom but other than that yes, I know everything," Samantha answered with a smirk.

"I figured that I wouldn't tell her," Emily replied. "After all, you know how she gets when one of us dates."

"She is overprotective," Samantha agreed.

"She's going into Mother Gothel territory," Emily muttered with a chuckle. Samantha gave her a stern look. "It was a joke. Why am I the only one with any sense of humor?"

"Probably because you're the only one who still acts like a kid," Samantha suggested.

"I do not," Emily protested. Samantha said nothing, she just began to walk out. "Sammy, can I ask you something?"

"Not if you continue to call me, Sammy," Samantha snapped gruffly.

Emily ignored her. "It's just that Mikey was being so honest with me and I felt horrible that I couldn't be honest with him," Emily said softly.

"Emily, believe me, no guy wants to hear that the girl he's dating comes from a family of assassins," Samantha told her firmly. "Besides I doubt he was that truthful. Trust me, with his schedule being exactly like yours, he probably has some big secret too."

Emily decided not tell Samantha that she was right and that Michelangelo did have a secret. He just told her his secret while Emily hadn't told him hers.


End file.
